


Grotte rocheuse

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Onix a du mal à s'y faire, mais il en impose. A tel point qu'il fait fuir les éventuels colocataires! Restera-t-il seul dans sa zone d'accueil?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Grotte rocheuse

Ce fait était peu connu, mais la grotte rocheuse avait, à l’origine, été aménagée pour des espèces de pokémons diverses et variées.

Toutefois, après l’arrivée du premier locataire, la zone n’avait plus accueilli grand monde.

Nombre des pokémons de type roche qui auraient pu venir y vivre s’étaient finalement tournées vers d’autres zones d’accueil, par exemple, le mont verdoyant.

En cause ? Le locataire. Onix.

Sa taille imposante, ainsi que son manque d’expressivité (dû à son visage en pierre), faisaient peur à la plupart des pokémons.  
D’autant plus que l’un de ses passe-temps favoris était de creuser des galeries.  
Cette capacité de façonner l’environnement à sa guise, sans rencontrer de résistance de la part des matériaux sur sa route, avait elle aussi de quoi effrayer.

Pourtant, Onix ne demandait qu’à se faire des amis.

Après des années où il avait vécu terré dans la mine magma, il avait été recruté par l’équipe Konda.  
Il y avait non seulement vu l’opportunité de se rendre utile, mais de faire des rencontres.  
Les membres fondateurs l’avaient installé dans la grotte.

Et depuis… en dehors des missions, il avait tendance à vivre reclus.  
Les autres ne venaient que rarement le voir, de peur de se coincer dans un éboulement.  
Et ils ne l’invitaient jamais, de peur qu’il n’abîme leurs zones d’accueil.

Il ne leur en voulait pas: s’il rencontrait un pokémon encore plus gros que lui, sans doute aurait-il peur, et aurait-il des préjugés injustes, lui aussi.

Seulement… malgré son corps minéral, il n’avait pas un cœur de pierre.  
La solitude lui pesait.

Il en avait parlé aux autres pokémons de l’équipe: s’ils faisaient désormais plus d’efforts pour venir le voir, il ressentait toujours leur peur pendant leurs visites.

Enfin… tout ça, c’était avant.  
Les choses avaient changé lorsqu’elle était arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt.

-Tiens ? Je ne t’ai jamais vue. Qui es-tu ?  
-Je m’appelle Taupiqueur. Je suis la dernière recrue de l’équipe… et aussi, ta nouvelle colocataire. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance !  
-Tu… vas vivre ici ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème, de ne plus vivre tout seul ?  
-Hein ? Oh, non, au contraire ! Mais… d’habitude, les pokémons ont peur de moi, et cherchent une excuse pour aller vivre ailleurs. Alors… tu es sûre de toi ?  
-Bien sûr ! Tu sais, je viens de la caverne australe. Là-bas, il y avait des onix, et même des steelix. J’aimais bien me glisser dans les tunnels qu’il creusait, c’était comme d’avoir ma petite maison sous terre, à l’abri du bruit de la surface. Alors… n’hésite pas à faire des galeries si tu en as envie.  
-Je sens qu’on va bien s’entendre, tous les deux.  
-C’est aussi mon impression.  
Onix ne s’était pas trompé: le duo avait noué une solide amitié, avec le temps.  
Quant aux autres, ils étaient heureux de le voir de nouveau heureux. Désormais, leurs visites dans la zone n’étaient plus forcées, et rimaient toujours avec bonne humeur.

Enfin, il était heureux. Car, peu importe combien il pouvait creuser profondément la terre, aucun trésor géologique n’est aussi précieux qu’une amitié sincère.


End file.
